gry_pcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Minecraft
Minecraft jest jedną z najpopularniejszych gier sandboksowych i Indie świata. Gracz przejmuje kontrolę nadthumb|Okładka PCtowej wersji postacią, która ma możliwość modyfikowania, w dowolnym stopniu, świata 3D złożonego z sześciennych bloków. Prace nad nią zaczęły się w 2009 roku i trwają do dziś. Rozgrywka W obecnej wersji (oznaczona jest jako wersja 1.12), w jednym z obecnie dostępnych trybów, przetrwanie, gracz rozpoczyna rozgrywkę na automatycznie generowanej mapie. Jest pozbawiony wszelkich przedmiotów dostępnych później na drodze tworzenia przedmiotów. Gra nie stawia przed grającym żadnych celów. Dlatego też, pomimo specyficznych cech, jak występowanie mobów, uznawana jest za sandboksa. Jedyne cele, jakie musi wykonywać gracz, to te, wyznaczone przez niego samego. Gracz może widzieć swoją postać w trybie FPP i TPP. Cały świat jest w pełni trójwymiarowy. Gracz ma możliwość poruszania się w każdym wymiarze na mapie, poruszając się chodem, skacząc lub spadając. Ponadto, dzięki użyciu środków transportu, gracz może przemieszczać się również w łódce, wagoniku górniczym, elytrą itp. Ponieważ niektóre bloki - w większości te wytworzone przez gracza - mają specyficzne cechy, gracz może wchodzić w interakcje z nimi, np. przetapiać przedmioty w piecu. Ponadto, obecność sterowanych komputerowo mobów powoduje konieczność integrowania z nimi. Gracz może dowolnie modyfikować teren, jak również wytwarzać przedmioty czy je zbierać. Sprawia to, że gracz na niemal nieskończone możliwości modyfikowania własnej, unikalnej mapy. Historia Pomysł na utworzenie gry pojawił się w głowie Markusa Perssona po zagraniu w Infiniminer. Gra ta oferowała podobną rozgrywkę na podobnych założeniach. Projekt ten został jednak szybko porzucony. Wiosną 2009 roku Notch rozpoczął prace nad grą Cave Game, która szybko przerodziła się najpierw w Minecraft: Order of the Stone a thumb|240px|Główny bohater Minecrafta uzbrojony w miecz, zbroję i koniapotem w Minecraft. Już niedługo później na światło dzienne wydana została pierwsza stabilna wersja bardzo mało rozwiniętej gry. Wydarzyło się to 16 maja 2009 roku, natomiast wersja oznaczona została numerem 0.0.9a. Początkowo, kolejne wersje gry były wydawane niemal natychmiastowo, po wprowadzeniu nowych poprawek. Od początków wersji beta jednak się to zmieniło, gdyż Notch postanowił skupić się nie na ilości, a na jakości poprawek. Kolejne wersje wydawane są nieregularnie, co kilka tygodni bądź co kilka dni, w zależności od rangi poprawek. Pełna wersja gry została wydana 18 listopada 2011. Infiniminer a Minecraft Początkowo, po rozpoczęciu prac nad Minecraftem, wąskie grono fanów Infiminera sprzeciwiało się wydawaniu gry Notcha, zarzucając jej czerpanie zbyt wielu elementów Infiminera. Po zawieszeniu prac nad nią, protesty jednak ucichły. Popularność Minecraft jest jednym z największych fenomenów ostatnich lat. Świadczą o tym statystyki i nagrody, częste nawiązania do tej produkcji czy też sama ilość graczy. Grę kupiło już prawie 18 mln osób (wskaźnik ciągle rośnie), jednak ze względu na popularność pirackich kopii ilość graczy szacuje się na 40 mln osób (wskaźnik ciągle rośnie. Jest to jeden z najlepszych wyników w historii.). Gra zdobyła również wiele prestiżowych nagród, została nawet - jako pierwsza w historii - oznaczona jako GOTY przez wiele portali jeszcze w trakcie fazy Beta. Technika Gra tworzona jest w oparciu o platformę Java. Oznacza to, iż cechuje się ona innymi systemami niż większość współczesnych gier. Podczas grania, mapa generowana jest procedularnie. Sprawia to, iż każdy świat jest unikatowy. Świat zapisywany jest na podstawie systemu "chunków", czyli regionów o danych wymiarach, zapisywanych oddzielnie (mających wielkość 16x16). "Fabuła" Podczas grania w Minecraft wcielamy się w tzw. Steve'a. Postać ta nie jest oficjalnie nazwana, jednak takie imię thumb|202px|Smok Kresu razem z Endermanem i wieżamiprzyjęto. Ubrany jest on jak typowy człowiek, jednak zarówno jego ubranie jak i całą resztę jego wyglądu możemy zmienić. Steve może otrzymywać obrażenia, sprintować czy pływać. Jego stan określają wskaźniki życia, tlenu, doświadczenia, głodu i pancerza (zbroi). Świat w jakim przyjdzie nam grać, niezależnie od tego, jak zostanie wygenerowany, jest jałowy. Żyją w nim moby agresywne i neutralne, jednak Steve jest jednym przedstawicielem rasy ludzkiej w tym świecie (oprócz mieszkańców wiosek i wiedźm) Czas gry nie jest określony i nie jest możliwy do określenia. Steve potrafi wytworzyć narzędzia, jednak pojawiają się kontrowersje związane z jakością tych narzędzi (sugerujących czasy prehistoryczne), ubraniem bohatera (sugerującym czasy współczesne) oraz możliwość używania prądu. Czas w grze płynie również w specyficzny sposób. Nie ma wyodrębnionych pór roku, a dzień zawsze jest dłuższy od nocy. Doba w grze trwa równe 20 minut. Minecrafta można jednak przejść, dochodząc do tzw. Kresu - wymiaru wypełnionego Endermanami, Shulkerami i Smokiem Kresu. Jeśli zabijemy tego ostatniego, co nie jest łatwe ze względu na obsydianowe słupy leczące go, otwierają się 2 portale- jeden do obszarów Kresu (czy bardziej fachowo nazywanego Endem) poza tzw. Główną Wyspą. Drugi z kolei prowadzi nas do punktu spawnu w Overworldzie (czyli domyślnym świecie) i pokazuje między czasie Poemat Kresu i autorów gry, co sugeruje przejście gry. Można rozgrywkę kontynuować dalej, jak to w piaskownicach bywa. Kategoria:Sandbox Kategoria:Survival Kategoria:7+